


Tarzan the Killer (Jyn Erso, Lady Greystoke)

by cravingformore



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Tarzan - Edgar Rice Burroughs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tarzan Fusion, Cassian Andor is Jane Porter but with less dresses and more sass, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I've always loved the original story, Jyn Erso is Tarzan and lady Greystoke, Mutual Pining, What Was I Thinking?, i read most of them within like 2 days, i've been reading mutual pining fics, i've never written anything like this, my sister is so done with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cravingformore/pseuds/cravingformore
Summary: Jyn Erso's mother died protecting her from the people and the animals surrounding their little cottage. Her father died in the same pursuit.Jyn Erso was believed dead.Around fifteen years later the native Stormtrooper clan believed in a ghost known by Tarzan.





	Tarzan the Killer (Jyn Erso, Lady Greystoke)

**Author's Note:**

> To avoid mistakes in African cultures, I am making the clans Stormtroopers - as well as it's very compatible with the Star Wars AU setting. The way Edgar Rice Burroughs shows the natives I've always sort of been sceptical about... Can it be true or is it rasicim? Please help?
> 
> I also have the book right next to me, albeit in Finnish, my native language, so I'll try to follow the book as closely as I can. To honour the movie I'll make some minor changes.
> 
> Jyn is Tarzan, Cassian is Jane. I just couldn't imagine Cassian, the spymaster of the Rebellion, as a wild beast.
> 
> Since Tarzan means simply White-Skin, and therefore is gender neutral (I think?) I didn't change the name.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian Andor, along with a small group of friends and family, make camp within the forest of Tarzan the Killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deleted the first two chapters. I wasn't happy with them. And since this whole thing is already so different, I'm taking it up a vibe and changing Tarzan's backstory almost completely. I mean the ape-thing works with a man, but a woman isn't in her element in that sort of fighting style. So I made her different. Also, to avoid any plot holes.
> 
> Please note that I am following the book, so I am aware of some inaccuracies (after some time I found out that the only lions to be recorded to live in a rainforest or a forest at all were in Ethiopia, near the East coast of Africa, and not West as "Tarzan of the Apes" is situated in).

Cassian Andor was pissed off, but his face showed none of it. Their crew had turned out to be a bunch of pirates, just as he had suspected. They had left him, Mr Krennic, Bodhi, Kay and Draven at the shore, with the ocean behind them and a forest full of unknown dangers in front of them.

They told them that they had found a hut in a tree that looked safe enough to live in. It was small, they heard, but enough safety for someone to come save them.

In some boxes that they were given was food, in others were the weapons the mercenaries could bare to leave.

Mr Krennic was livid. He taunted the leader (the one who had killed the previous leader) to shoot him in the back as he had the previous leader, like the coward he was. Then he turned around.

Cassian didn't like Krennic - no one here did, but he was a very important person so they had to keep him alive. The Lord Greystoke had to be kept alive as he was the last in that line. So when the rat-faced leader pulled out his gun, Cassian felt obligated to yell a warning and/or attack the attacker, but before he could do either of those a spear fell from the sky and hit the rat-like man in the shoulder. The gun went off and hit no one.

"Who was that?" everyone asked, but were given no answer.

When they reached the hut, walking there cautiously with the fear of the spear-throwing man, they noticed a message the pirates said hadn't been there half an hour ago when they had found the place. 

It read, "This is the property of Tarzan the killer. I have killed many animals and men. Be warned."

Draven, who was the one reading it aloud, was very perplexed by the message. Kay Tueso, his secretary and Cassian's best friend, tried to reason with the pirates with the new light of the spear and the message, but the rat-faced was mad with fury as his shoulder was hurting like a bitch. He would need medical attention soon.

He fought against giving them guns but was ruled over by Kay's strategic explanations and Krennic's disapproving looks and Draven's calm anger. Cassian and Bodhi stayed out of this. Both seemed to realise that they had little to none possibilities to survive, and they reached in different ways to this, although both were quiet about it.

Bodhi Rook, Cassian's other friend who had come along to see the world, was becoming more anxious by the minute. Cassian could feel him start trembling; he wasn't used to loud noises. 

Cassian Andor, however, was calm. He would die, and that was fine. He only worried for his friends. Not so much about Krennic, who was very full of himself and wanted to show his superior man, Tarkin, that he could take care of the lands and other responsibilities given to him at the title of Lord Greystoke. He was on this voyage to finish the mission Tarzan's father had been on, without knowing they were going the same way he had.

The mercenaries left and the five - six, if you count the watched - were left alone. They entered the hut and saw two skeletons.

"It seems to be an adult person and his or her baby," Draven said coldly.

"One of those is an ape and it's the child. Look at those hands. No human has hands this long," Kay corrected. "It would be interesting to know what had happened for it to come down to this."

"We'll - we'll need to bury them." Bodhi cleared his throat. He had had a problem with stuttering when he had been a child and it only came out as an adult when he was nervous. 

Cassian nodded and pointed to Bodhi. "Bodhi and I will bury them."

Draven agreed, then pointed to the forest behind him. "I'll go see the grounds," he said like he was moving to a new house that came with a garden.

Kay sighed and wordlessly told everyone he would go with Draven.

"I'll come too. I have no wish to bury a nameless man," Krennic scoffed.

Cassian looked around the room and saw a book on the floor - the pirates had raised the place before the entered, which could be why this Tarzan was mad at them. He picked it up and opened the first page, then almost smiled at the irony. 

"The adult is most likely Galen Erso."

Krennic looked up at him, no emotion on his face. He scoffed again. "Even more reason to leave. Galen wouldn't want me to bury him." And so they agreed. Three left, two stayed to bury the dead.

They found the grave of Lyra, most likely made by Galen, and so they buried him right next to her. The ape baby the buried further away, not wanting their bodies be mixed up.

Then they went into the house.

Bodhi was near a breakdown; the ship of the pirates was slowly pulling out of sight, and so Cassian thought of his nerves and pulled the heavy door shut, locking it and barred it. It seemed to calm Bodhi down a bit.

They started to clean up to kill time, but it wasn't long until they heard a not-distant-enough cry of a lion. It was getting too close. 

Bodhi started hyperventilating and Cassian had to try and keep him and himself calm. He equipped both of them with a revolver and they tried to hide from sight, but unfortunately for them a lion doesn't rely that much on sight as they do in scent. And Bodhi's sweat was creating a very tempting aroma for the lion.

It started as the clawing of the door, but the door was of heavy build and wouldn't budge for the half an hour the lion was there. Then it was silent until it came roaring at the barred windows. It started to hit them with its great paws, and all Cassian and Bodhi could do was ready their guns and wait for it to get through. And soon enough there was a whole big enough for a paw.

Bodhi fired and missed because he was shaking so badly. 

Another paw broke through not long after. The whole was getting bigger; after a while the head was through, and that's when Cassian fired. He didn't miss, but it only made the lion more angry.

"Bodhi!" Cassian called and Bodhi made a voice to say he heard. "You don't want to die by a lion, right?"

"Nuh-uh," was the intelligent reply.

"Then we'll have to shoot each other."

Bodhi whipped his head. "What?" 

"It'll be quick."

"But what if help will come?"

"Nothing can help us survive. We die by it or each other at this poi-"

Cassian cut himself off when the animal roared in anger and he saw two pairs of hands pulling it away. Slowly, with the lion fighting hard against whoever was sat their back, it was lifted away and they both stumbled to the ground.

Bodhi went limp, but Cassian went outside to see what was going on.

Someone was holding the animal by its back. They were under the feline, and holding its neck and fighting with all they could. So was the lion, but it couldn't hit anyone who was pig-headedly holding it from behind. And soon a loud snap was heard when the person had pulled the neck with more force. The lion went limp, dead.

And a woman climbed out from under. 

She looked positively wild. Her hair was a mess, and she only had a pelt hiding her body. Her skin was brown from the sun, and she had a very modern belt at her waist with several different weapons hanging there - several knives, rope and a vine for arrows. She placed her well-formed leg on the lion's chest and let out a petrifying roar. Her muscular arms were spread out to make more voice. Her face was a beauty, her eyes green like moss, her lips rosy, her skin clear if not for the scars.

Then she went to get her spear - it was _her_ spear? - and bow and only briefly looked over her shoulder at Cassian before he could say a word, and jumped up to a tree. She was gone.

Now Cassian saw Krennic had been watching the scene as well. "Quite a woman, isn't she?" he casually made conversation while he came closer. "I like a strong woman."

Cassian was starstruck. He had never known a person who could kill a wild animal with their bare hands. 

"That's not even her first lion today," Krennic continued. "I was almost attacked by one before. She, I hate to say it, saved my life two times today. An animal I don't know was stalking me, apparently, when she had let out that awful cry and I heard the animal run away in fear. And then there was the lion that had jumped at me but which she won by the element of surprise."

Wistfully looking at the trees he still went on. "Then she heard your guns. She started to move too fast for me so she told me to grab onto her and she practically flew here with me on her back." He shook his head. "I can't imagine how fast she can go without a load."

Cassian finally closed his mouth he realised was open. "I'm impressed by her force," he simply said.

"I think we have a guardian angel. Maybe she likes us."

Cassian looked at Krennic and saw a disgusting smile on his face. "Yes, maybe. She sure can handle herself." A warning, for his safety - she had killed a lion with her bare hands. She could easily kill a man.

It didn't take long for Draven and Kay to appear from the forest, also having a tale of being rescued by a wild woman, who then had tied a rope around their necks and led them to this place. Kay wasn't very pleased with her manners and neither was Draven, but both were relieved to be at a familiar place.

"I'd say she was this mysterious Tarzan had she understood me speaking English," Krennic drawled.

"Hm, that would explain why she wouldn't explain anything to us," Draven sniffed.

Kay rolled his eyes. "Maybe she can't understand speech but knows how to write. She has a cottage filled with books, but is there an English-speaking population anywhere near?"

"Learning to write a language you can't understand is a nearly impossible feat but for the uncommonly intelligent," Krennic sneered.

Cassian wanted to point out that women were often smarter than men but didn't. He had to stay in Krennic's good side, but he wanted to meet this woman for no other reason than to thank her.

No other reason at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, we meet Tarzan.


End file.
